Lunar Eclipse
by Karukos
Summary: After a little rest from a match, Leona finds herself in a brawl with her nemesis. Is Diana able to accomplish her mission?


_**T**_he sun sank down and the day gets quiet and the world gets finally to rest. Men and women alike went home, trying to relax until the next day began. Or maybe they spent time with their loved ones. Some even just came home to continue to work on the things they enjoyed. And so they all recovered on their own way. Champions weren't an exception for this rule.

Leona went down the corridor of the Institute. The heels of her armor boots clacked on the floor. Two matches in a row. Those so called "free-weeks" showed themselves to be awfully tiring. So many death and so many failing. She didn't like that. It was nothing she came for to the League.

Her hands wandered to the doorknob of her room. She pulled out the key from a small pocket in her surcoat, opening the door in an instant. Reddish light inflamed from the magical torches in the room, filling it with a warm light. It wasn't the same as the sun, but she couldn't help it, when the sun went down to rise at the next morning again.

Leona sighed. Quickly her finger went over her armor. With routine she loosened the straps. With a satisfying clatter she heard how the armor fell of her body and hit the floor. It was good to put down the weight of the metal, after a long and tiresome day.

She felt her body tingle. Blooded rushed again into the parts, where the straps held the armor to her body. Warmth filled her body. This was definitely the best part of coming home. To put down the armor and relax. With a smile she sat down onto her bed. Her gaze wandered over the room. It was nothing special. Just a bit of wooden furniture.

She smiled, looking around again in her room. Since her arrival she had made herself a home here. Not only a home cause it looked so nice but also a place where she felt safe and secure. And that, and only that, was the reason why she took of her armor... and soon also her clothes.

Slowly she reached behind her pulling down the zipper of her jumpsuit that she wore during her battles. Under she wore nothing but her underwear which she got rid off as well. With a feeling of lightness and relief she made her way into her bathroom, going showering after all this hard work.

Diana heard her footsteps, how the changed from metal boots to naked foot. She was now defenseless. The evening was coming, twilight rising, Diana was in her element and Leona wasn't. Still she had to be cautious. It was possible that the sun warrior could defend herself even without weapons to an extend she would be troubled. It was Rakkor blood inside of her after all.

She laid a stone, blue runes carved into them, onto the lock. A silent click. Not so locked anymore, huh? With a smile on her face Diana opened the door, sneaking in.

A quick glance around. She honestly had expected more of the Avatar of sun. After all she had the Solari to back up an enormous amount of money. But this wasn't important now. Not for her. Now it was time for her revenge. After that she wouldn't need the League anymore. After that she would destroy the Solari.

She sneaked around the corner drawing her blade from her back. She now was prepared for the ambush and the end of the cult that once tried to destroys hers.

She heard the door open and a sigh of relief from her target, now it was time! She saw the woman with the wet, red hair pass. With a quick step she was behind her, the blade held to her throat as Diana pulled Leona closer to her by wrapping her arm around her waist. "So it ends here, sunbitch." the avatar of the moon whispered into the other woman's ear, her voice having a sinister tone in it.

A grin was on Diana's face. Everything went according to plan. Now a clean cut and it was done.

Leona's mind is racing. She knew this voice. Of course how could she forget it. Her nemesis' dark voice, that whispered from her death. She must not let it come that far. With a quick jab with her elbow back into her enemies guts she tried to free her, but it only crushed onto cold steel, making a flash of pain shooting through her arm.

Quickly she thought of another option, the chuckle of Diana behind her, hardly unsettling her. She would not surrender and if she would die trying. She slid a foot behind Diana's, suddenly throwing her whole weight behind her. A squeak from the moon avatar let her known that this plan was successful.

The whole world turned as they both fell onto their back, Leona sucking in air as she felt the chest armor burying into her skin. She would get over it. Quickly she rolled onto her feet, going into a fighting stance. She was naked and unarmed. If she would grasp her sword now she would waste too much time. She was maybe quicker than Diana, cause of the armor, but she was still incredibly fast.

As she thought that, Diana was already on her feet again, leaping forward. The blade drew an arc through the air, a vertical cut that would easily end Leona's life if she wouldn't have jumped away in the last possible moment. In her room was only little place for any maneuvers.

She saw Diana coming after her once again, again a vertical cut to rip her apart. She made a step back, setting a foot onto the nearby bed. With all her strength she pressed herself into the air, jumping over the incoming blade.

The landing was everything but easy. Diana used the gained momentum, spun around quickly to bring down the blade in a diagonal matter, now leaving Leona as little room as possible. Silver light covered the blade, the sun avatar quickly realizing what was coming now. She let her fall backwards, pushed herself off the floor. The blade of light and steel passed only few millimeters over her. If she had reacted minute later and she would have been cut in halves.

Leona landed surprisingly softly. She felt how her back touched the fabric of her bed and how she slightly bounced off again. Quickly she looked up to see what her enemy was doing, at the same time backing up to the wall, where else would she could she go?

Diana gritted her teeth, dashing after the redhead, eager to bring her down finally. It didn't need much. Since Leona was already backing at the wall, she had not much more to do, to bring the blade to her throat. The bow of her crescent sword, perfectly fitted around the neck. With much force the moon warrior rammed her knee into her opponent's stomach, making the other woman squirm and moan from the pain. At least she was successful.

A grin was on Diana's face, she did it. She defeated Leona and now would proceed to destroy the Solari and rebuild the Lunari. "Finally got you, sunbitch." The voice of the victor of this battle was filled with venom, alone it's sound making Leona wanting to spit out. She straightened her back as much as possible, raising her head. If she was dying here, she would not die in shame, she would die with a proud face and unlike, the moment many years before, not for anybody else, but herself.

"Yes, you did. And what now?" Her eyes stared straight and Diana's. There was no fear in them, not of death nor of what came after that. She was calm and calmness was like the quiet water, which were her eyes. "And now you die" Diana's eyes were nothing like Leona's. They were filled with excitement, with the knowledge that she succeeded. If her eyes were sea, a storm would have raged over it, flashes of insanity making the already dangerous water even more dangerous.

"And why?" Before she said that, Leona had swallowed her spit. Her throat moved, the skin touching the cold steel, for a short moment getting pressed against the sharp edge. As the words finally came her voice had something superior.

And so it seemed even further as Diana suddenly took a bit pressure from her. Her eyes showed confusion as if the avatar of the moon wouldn't have made thoughts about that. Why Leona had to die? It was somehow a moment of pure satisfaction for Leona. Her enemy was squirming right now, not physically but mentally.

"Why do you want to death of the Solari so much?" Leona tried to confuse her opponent even more. It was quite successful, the confident smile on Diana's face eased, became an expressionless mask as one could hear the gears in her head start working.

"Why" was a good question. It made her wonder if this question was justified. Was there even a reason to kill the Solari? Of course there was! Why did she even doubt? "You killed my cult, now I am killing yours."

Leona only shook her head slightly. "I didn't and killing me won't let your cult rise, won't make the knowledge come back." Diana clenched her teeth. But she would have her revenge. "Nothing you can do will bring back what was once lost." Another line that made the moon warrior balk. "You know it, Diana. Nothing you do would reverse things that lie in the past. Nothing you do will bring more than bloodshed." Leona's voice had gained a bit more confidence while speaking.

The puzzled void of Diana's face was replaced by anger. With a furious battle scream she rose her sword to decapitate Leona, who however saw her chance. With a quick reaction she let her hand spring forward, catching the other woman's wrist before she could strike her down.

Leona's grip was like hard like steel. Sweat ran down her brow. This became exhausting. Slowly she pressed Diana off her. The moon warrior surrendered. It was written into her face. Defeat, dumbfoundness and unbelieving about her own loss. She sat back, now sitting on Leona's legs, her knee from her stomach. She shook her head, tear filling her eyes while the sun warrior just tried to sit up properly.

Diana looked up, looking into Leona's golden eyes. The chosen of the sun, looked straight back and saw her tears. And as much as she may had felt despite for her nemesis, now she felt pity. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Diana's chest, pulling her closer. She could feel the cold metal pressing against her skin, but she didn't mind.

Soon the silver haired woman had her head rested onto Leona's shoulder, the sword laid beside. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollable. She couldn't believe that she failed. Failed not only her goals but also her believes.

The redhead just continued stroking through her hair, whispering calming words, like she spoke words of truth before. Under her sobs Diana looked up to Leona, from her sad face she managed to force a smirk on her features: "That wasn't how imagined it." And somehow this made Leona smile. For sure it wasn't what she thought it would be. "I guess we both didn't" For a moment there was silence, then: "You know... I have seen you before... when you came to the Solari." - "Really?" - "Yes..." And Diana nuzzled into Leona's neck. The sun warrior could feel her tears running down her shoulders, a pleasant cold feeling.

"I am afraid... I couldn't defeat you... I failed. What now?" - "You know, the Solari and the Lunari don't have to be enemies. I can try to get acceptance in my ranks." - "You cannot do that..." - "But at least I could try..."

Diana looked up to Leona, leaning back slightly to look her into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment then Diana rested her head on the sun warriors shoulder. With a smile the readhaired woman look down onto the other one, kissing her hair as she continued to stroke it.

"I admire you back there..:" Diana mumbled... Leona didn't understand. "I did admire you back there... and now I am even more."


End file.
